


horror

by headfirstslider (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/headfirstslider
Summary: Patrick finds him in the kitchen.





	

Patrick entered Pete's house, Joe waiting for the short boy in the threshold. "Pete?" he inquired tentatively. When he didn't receive an answer, pure terror shook him.

He walked around, looking for something, for Pete, for the reason he was dead silent. He hoped for the best in silence, his head hurting slightly as he kept walking.

He entered the kitchen when he saw him.

Pete's body, there, lifeless: blood covered the windows red and a gun stood precariously in Pete's chest. His eyes were glazed over, and he looked... scared.

"PETE!" he yelled as he threw himself into the corpse's arms. "No, no, no..." he whispered, looking at the blood. He put his fingers on Pete's neck, not expecting for a pulse, and he got what he expected.

Pete was dead, Pete was dead, Pete was dead. He repressed a shiver as he put his hand on Pete's, which was so cold and dead it made Patrick cry silently.

He went outside the kitchen and, with his legs feeling like jelly, he opened the front door and looked at Joe, pure horror clouding his blue-green eyes.

"What happened?" Joe asked nonchalantly.

"Pete," Patrick said, shaking. "He's dead. Pete's dead."


End file.
